


Laughing Shards

by sugarbearlouis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbearlouis/pseuds/sugarbearlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a loser with blue eyes, Dean is a loser with a teddy bear.<br/>Benny is a tattle tale and couldn't keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing Shards

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about a summary for this story, because I was just typing so well and fast, and then I was uploading this and I saw the summary box and was like oh fuck. But HEY, it worked out and so did the story, so enjoy this little piece of work which I created at around midnight, so please excuse any spelling errors or other faults, they are all my own.
> 
> And of course, I do not own these characters, sad enough.

Surprises were an essential part of life, but sometimes they were a bit unexpected. Finding a teddy bear in Dean’s apartment, for example, was not exactly what Cas’d been expecting when he woke up this morning. Sure, Dean could be childish, he could be a stubborn ass, he could throw a tantrum like no other, but really, a teddy bear? That was a bit of an exaggeration, don’t you think?

Picking the stuffed bear up, he gave it a quick once-over and found the state of the teddy bear to be a bit disconcerting. One of the eyes was hanging on by a single thread, the left ear was gone, with only bite marks remaining around the stitches, nearly all the filling was in the head, leaving the body a shapeless sack, and he could see faint traces of lipstick around the bears mouth. 

Seeing as Dean was a 24-year old male who did not use lipstick often, as far as Cas knew, that little detail stood out most to him. So, of course, the only fitting thing to do was to trace the faded lines of red with his fingers and get caught doing so. Naturally.

Dean stood in the doorway and quite literally deflated upon seeing Cas standing in front of his bed with the bear in his hands. “Oh god, oh shit, um, Cas, I, uh, I can explain,” he stuttered, while trying to find a less defeated stance than the one he’d slumped in to upon seeing Cas and the bear, “It’s, uh, it’s my, uh, nephew’s, yeah that’s it, he left it here when he came to visit me, about, uh, a few weeks ago,” Dean hastily continued his blatant lie. 

“Of course, Dean, that’s the only logical explanation,” Cas nodded, and stood up with the teddy bear still in his hands, “I mean, what sane 24-year old would still have a teddy bear lying around in his apartment?”, and if Dean wasn’t sure he had heard a little torment and sarcasm in the first sentence, then he most certainly did now. And, oh god, no, why was he blushing. Oh, Jesus Christ, couldn’t his blood find another, more useful place to be than his cheeks?

In the few seconds it took for Dean to take in the whole scene and start panicking, Cas had come forward and, sporting his own pair of tainted cheeks, trusted the bear into Dean’s chest, but did not let go of it. He was staring straight into Dean’s eyes with all the seriousness of the world and Dean was obliged to stare right back. Which is why he didn’t notice the little smile spreading across Cas’ mouth and his shoulders starting to shake, since he was too busy swallowing around the lump in his throat and concentrating on the throbbing sensation in his ears. But when the first sounds of laughter reached his ears he could only keep staring, his mouth now slightly ajar .

Cas had pulled the teddy bear away from Dean’s chest again, a couple moments later, and neatly placed it back in its original position on the left-foot side of Dean’s bed. In these moments, Dean hadn’t moved a muscle. Except for the rapid beating of his heart against his ribcage, which made for quite the acoustic throughout his body, and maybe outside of it too.

With a still slightly malfunctioning brain from their moment before, it took Dean a moment longer to come to an understanding of what had actually occurred. “Oh, you little shit,” Dean muttered, “Who told you, huh? Was it Sammy? Or Charlie, or Benny-, oh please don’t tell me it was Benny!” 

All Cas could do was stand, grin and stare up at Dean with those goddamned blue eyes of his, before Dean was able to draw his own conclusion.  


“It was Benny, wasn’t it? Oh, that sucker’s going down!” Dean exclaimed, and Cas grabbed his arm just in time, before Dean would stomp of to Benny’s dorm room down the hallway and confront him about the incident.

“Wait, Dean, wait a second, don’t go,” Cas said, calm and collected like only he could, “I think it’s kind of cute, y’know, keeping in touch with your child you and all that.” And that was a sentence Dean had not been expecting. Just as much as he had not expected the open-mouthed grin with which he was met upon turning back to Cas, and why did he have to be so adorably hot with his messed up black sex hair and the baby blue eyes and the plump pink lips and the little dimple in his chin? He should be mad at him or even just a little frustrated, but no, of course not, because Dean was royally fucked.

With a single movement of his arm, Dean was able to get Cas to stand right in front of him. Still holding on to Dean’s arm, which had now turned into clutching more than anything, Cas could see every freckle and scar on Dean’s face, and damn if that didn’t stir something inside of him. He’d denied the feelings for a long time, the longing and the yearning for touches, but he had known that those feelings were inevitable and would always haunt him, in one way or another. But never, in his wildest dreams, could he have imagined the feelings to be reciprocated. 

With both of their eyes now flickering from eyes to lips to shoulder to wall and back to eyes, realization kicked in. Well, at least in one of them. The other got the memo a tad later, when lips were suddenly touching and hands were grabbing at the fabric of shirt. Dean thought it was a pretty clear memo. 

The two of them lost track of time as they kissed, trying to fit as much time into this single act as was humanly possible, because god had they missed out on some great kissing. It was messy and hasty and they both felt like horny teenagers all over again, but nevertheless it was as perfect as first kisses went, and Dean was sure that his blood had gone to the right place this time.


End file.
